Who said sharing is a good thing?
by PandaEars96
Summary: when your bullied, you go to your peers for help but they  have a price. a price so high it may even cause you your death. couple is ita/saku/sasu. i dont own Naruto just the story. extreme violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: An interesting situation

( Sakuras P.O.V)

It was a typical day, at Kohona Academy. As usual, I was running from the Sasuke Fan Club. Its never easy because there's five of them and only one of me. I was ahead by six rooms when I turned a corner. That's when I collided into someone. Not just anyone Sasuke Uchiha! I glanced back hearing the fangirls. I wasn't in the mood for their stupid chit-chat. I then did the unthinkable.

" Sasuke, if you hide me, ill do whatever you want."…

( Sasukes P.O.V.)

I wasn't happy that Sakura had collided into me and she didn't even apologize. But a smirk got planted on my face when she said she'll do anything…but to be clear….

" Anything?"

"Yes, anything! Now please hide me!"

I smiled, took her into an empty closet and pushed her into it.

"Don't move and don't make a sound."

I turned and headed towards my little club of girls. They all shouted in excitement and all tried to touch me but as always, I smile, touch all of them and gave them one my alluded lines.

" I must go and take care of some business."

With that, I turned back towards the direction I came.

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I wasn't sure on what to do so I felt around to check the area. Nothing but cleaning materials. Then I heard a knock.

" Sakura?"

It was Sasuke. I opened the door and glanced to both sides. That's when Sasuke pulled me towards the unused health class. I have never been in this classroom. The shades were drawn down, so it was completely dark. Sasuke placed me on the teachers desk.

"Sasuke, wha- ahhh…"

Sasuke began nibbling my neck and popped open my school shirt. His hands wandered over my breasts and squeezed.

(Sasukes P.O.V.)

ahh, the sweet taste of spring. She's getting excited. I also can tell that che never slept with a guy so this is an interesting situation.

" You'll do anything?"

She moaned in reply as I bent my head to her valley of paradise. I chuckled.

"This is what I want: take five pictures of yourself. Five Loli, four in lingerie and one of you naked. Give them to me tomorrow."

I let go of her and then kissed her lips. I left her there wondering if she'll really do it. If she does, ill call him. If she doesn't, ill seduce her.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting away

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

When I got home, I crumpled to the floor, taking in what happened to me at school. I bent my head wondering if I had made the right decision. Not listening to my inner self, I and sighed. What a perv. Well, might as well as get it over with.

*next day*

I found Sasuke in the same classroom with a bunch of his friends. I put my pride aside and walked to the entrance door…

" Sasuke"

He looked and I gave him one of my fake smiles…

(Sasukes P.O.V.)

I saw her smile and a flash of mischief in her eyes. I grinned at her and got up to follow her only to be swamped with sound effects from Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Lee. I shook my head and followed her out the door.

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I leaned against the lockers and sighed. I cannot believe im doing this. I then walked up to the windows and looked at the Academy. It was breathtaking. I felt hands come around me and grab both of my breasts.

"So, you have me to yourself?"

I couldn't stop myself, I turned around and slapped him in his face.

(Sasukes P.O.V.)

She just smacked my face. I scowled at her and pulled her towards a deserted hallway. I pushed her against the wall and pushed my lips against hers. She started struggling which only raised her skirt higher and granting my easy access. I smirked and placed her hands above her head while my other hand glided to her underwear. I raised my head towards her ear and said…

"Next time, don't touch my face."

I let her go then when I notice fall out of her hand. As I bent to pick it up, she ranway with tears in her eyes. I opened it to find pictures and a note.  
>* Sasuke, there is 11 pictures because I refuse to take a naked picture. Signed Sakura.*<p>

I pulled out my cell phone without a moments hestitation and called my brother….


	3. Chapter 3:Caught inbetween

(Itachis P.O.V.)

I was sleeping when my brother called. He asked me if I still wanted to share. I looked at the phone, imagining it was him, and chuckled.

"Of course I still want to share… what does it involve?"

"a girl.'

" if she is not in high school-"

" Relax, she is. Pink hair past her shoulders, emerald green eyes and a full body…Need I go on?"

"no. ill send my resume tonight. You got me interested. And don't give me hell tomorrow"

"Alright. Bye"

I hung up. Green eyes? Huh. Sasuke sure knows how to pick them.

*Next Day*

" class im your new teacher. Im Uchiha Itachi. Some of you already know I am Sasukes older brother."

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

Two Uchihas! That makes it worse. Besides Sasukes fanclub, Sasukes sudden interest in me, and homework. Ughh! Today is not my day! I banged my head against the desk.

*Bell Rings*

I was the last one in the room. I was getting up until a hand grabbed my arm and someone closed the classroom door. The person at the was Sasuke. I turned my head only to meet lips….

(Itachis P.O.V.)

When I kissed her, I slipped my tongue inside her mouth to taste her. Sasuke was right. She did taste like spring. I glanced at Sasuke, showing my approval of this one.

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I was stunned on how Itachi-samas lips and tongue were in me and on me. I felt Sasuke come from the back. They both put their heads on either side of my shoulders. Sasuke spoke while Itachi was checking me out.

"I should have warned you. Me and my brother share everything we take an interest in. including the girls we date. Since I like you, I decided to test you. You past and now here we are."

I was stunned on how Sasuke used me. I tensed up…

(Itachis P.O.V.)

I felt her tense. I looked down at her hand and saw it clench and unclench. Sasuke did pick an Interesting girl…

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

My temper is rising…

"so you used me?"

With that I brushed past them and ran home. as I left the room I said

"Assholes."


	4. Chapter 4: Anger then Lust Round 1

(Itachis P.O.V.)

"Sasuke, take care of stuff here. Ill text you so you'll know what to do… I really like this one."

I didn't see if he agreed or not. I ran after Sakura.

(Sasukes P.O.V.)

I can tell Itachi really likes this her. He never goes after any girl that I pick. I hope Sakura is up to the challenge. And I hope he doesn't use any toys though. Afterall, she is inexperienced.

*With Sakura. Walking towards her apartment.*

(Sakuras P.O.V.)"Stupid Uchihas!"

I got to the door of my apartment, fumbled with the keys, and finally got inside. I decided to take a much needed shower…

(Itachis P.O.V.)

Finding her was not easy, in fact it was hard as hell. Even with the car.. all these damn buildings look alike.

*15 minutes later*

I walked into the building, saw her mailbox and room number. I headed towards her apartment. I knocked and heard a shower atop….

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I heard a knock and went to the door. I opened it and gasped….

(itachis P.O.V.)

I always followed my instincts when it came to such a pervert. I rushed in. she stepped back with the look of and then anger. As I closed the door, I turned to assess her and smiled. I don't think she noticed but she was completely nude.

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

"Sensei?'

I was too shocked for words. But it switched to anger when I through a book at him. He dodged it with ease and tackled me to the floor. Before I could do anything, my hands got handcuffed to the leg of my coffee table, when he layed on top of started kissing me and went on down towards my neck. He stopped at my collar bone and nipped at my collarbone. I arched. His hands went farther down but stopped at my entrance. He pulled off his clothes and slipped inside of me. I gasped in pain. He kissed me and told me it wont happen again. He started going fast then slow. I released the same time he did.

We stayed that way for five more minutes before we started again. After an hour I fell asleep.

(Itachis P.O.V.)

She was untouched. Im really excited now, although its too bad that I like sharing too much. She would have made the perfect wife. Time to call Sasuke for round 2.


	5. Chapter 5:Anger then lust Round 2

(Sasukes P.O.V.)

***Ring** *Ring*

" Your finished?"

"Yes. Its apartment 901, in building A. I have to run. Where are you?"

" Just leaving the school."

" I shall wait till get here."

I'm getting more excited. I hung up with Itachi and headed towards Sakuras apartment.

**Knocking**

Itachi opened the door; I slipped in as he slipped out.

"Be sure to text me when you get done."

With that he left. I turned my attention towards the living room, and smiled as I saw the sleeping body of Sakura Haruno, still handcuffed and naked. I undressed quickly and went to her. I looked down and reached out to her hair. I yanked on it. She awoke with a start but it was nice and dark I the living room. She couldn't tell it was I unless I spoke. I flipped her over.

"Relax. Its only Round 2."

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I stiffened as Sasuke got on top of me. My mind was slowly workingas I felt Sasuke gripped my butt. I tried to face him but he kept me on my stomach…Surely, hes not going to…

"Ahhh!"

(Sasukes P.O.V.)

its always 'Ahhh'. Ishoved inside her butt, when she gasped out loud. I felt the need to be aroused, so I bit her in the shoulder.

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I felt teeth marks and arched. Big mistake on my be half…

(Sasukes P.O.V.)

I was stunned. No female has ever took all of me. The bad news was, I was stuck. I tried pushing out, only putting her in more pain and that gave me more satifaction. I enjoyed it so much I didn't really care if she was in so much pain that I nearly broke her pelvis. I pushed out and flipped ker over. She looked everywhere but me. I bent my towards her breasts and bit her nipple, hard.

"Sasuke, please stop!"

She screamed in agony, making me aroused again. I bit her harder, making her sob uncontrolably.i then slid my hands underneath her to cup her bottom.. she arched again.

"You, know for someone who is unexpiernced, you sure know what your doing."

For the first time, she looked into my eyes. I saw fear and got aroused again.

" I love it when girls show fear. It turns me on."

Before she could protest, I flipped her back on her stomache. She gasped again.

It was another hour before I finally texted Itachi.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger then Lust Round 3

(Itachis P.O.V.)

I was meeting Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. We haven't seen each other since I left the police force, the Akasuki. We were catching up.

"so, how do like teaching all those gorgeous girls?"

I nearly spit my drink in Kisames face.

"what he heck are you talking about?"

"don't act dumb. Do you and Sasuke still share?"

Deidara and Sasori gave me a strange look.

"no. we are –"

***beep ***beep*

I took my cellphone, it was Sasuke. 'Dobe-im done.'

I sighed .

"look, Kisame we don't."

I left and put 1500 yen on the table. I left still feeling Kisames eyes glaring at me. I cant blame him. What me and Sasuke do, we love doing it. After all, we are brothers. I reached the apartment and heard whimpering. I am concered on how Sasuke treats the women we do this to. i opened the door and saw Sakura curled up. I shook my head.

He looked up as I entered, closed and locked the door.

"Shall we get started?"

"Sasuke, she needs a brake. I would need one too, if I had to endure what you do to these poor girls."

He gave me a snort. I sighed. I usually felt guilty after doing this to the girls who end up in this situation.

"lets get started."

Sasuke and I stripped down to our boxers. I walked to Sakura first to unlock the handcuffs and got smacked in the face, I looked at her swollen tears. They always get like this after Sasuke gets through with them. I kissed her and motioned Sasuke to join. Sasuke came behind her, forced her to face him, kissed her fiercedly while he fondled her breasts. I made my way slowly down to her entrance. I looked up and saw her look at me with terror in her eyes. I sighed and bit her.

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I cried again. Itachi-sama is nibbling down there while Sasuke is fondling me. I want to fight but they are to strong for me. I give up.

(Itachis P.O.V.)

I felt her sag and watched her close her eyes in defeat. Me and Sasuke switched. I held her still as Sasuke enjoyed his meal. When he gave me the heads up, I placed her inbetween us. Sasuke had the front and I had the back. We both rode her until we released inside her. I chacked the time and it was 11:30 at night. We got dressed and left. Before me and Sasuke left he had to say something.

"I cant wait till school on Monday."

We left.

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I crawled to the door and locked it. Locked it shall stay. I passed out when I got into my bed.


	7. Chapter 7:Realization

*Monday, morning. Kohona Academy*

(Sakuras P.O.V.)

I was avoiding Sasuke and Itachi purposely. Itachi tried to apologize to me but Sasuke made a remark that nearly put me back in the same situation.

*lunch*

It finally happened. I was walking past the stair way when someone violently pushed me. I landed on my side as my head collided with the concrete wall. I then looked up and saw that it was the fan girls, I looked at their hands and saw the fire exstinguishers. I let my head fall back as they began beating me. I felt blood and and pain. I fell into darkness and saw Tsunade throw the girls off me. I smiled and welcomed the darkness that swallowed me.

*Kohona Hospital, evening*

I awoke with a start as I heard screaming. I tried to open my eyes but found I couldn't, as they were covered in guase. I did recognized Tsunades angry tone.

" how dare you physically, emotionally and socially abused her. That is the most horrid ways of bullying. You five are no longer allowed to step one foot on Kohona Academy Grounds. You do, punishments will be made."

I smiled gratefully to Tsunade, who has been my only friend at that horrid school.

" Sasuke, Itachi."

I cried in spite of myself. i looked at my arm which was covered in IV needles. I winced when Itachi came in looking grave. He looked down and looked back up to hide the terror in his eyes. He bent his head to kiss me and I welcomed it. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and welcomed it with my tongue. He lifted his head up and told me the words I wanted to hear.

"Im so sorry."

He time I let go of this world. It doesn't want or need me. I stared at my arms and pulled hard on the IV needles making my blood splatter everywhere. I slowly made my way to the open window. I stepped up and fell forward.

"who ever said sharing is a good thing obviously never met the Uchiha brothers."

I closed my eyes as I hit the cement street….


End file.
